ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Negotiations
A New Guest When the sun rose and the light entered the room, Jourin woke up, stretching her arms and yawning, looking around, but didn't see Roger anywhere, she heared the water in the shower and assumed he is taking a shower. Jourin wore her pink pajama out of laziness for trying to wear anything else, and sat on the bed, waiting for Roger to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Roger came out, wearing his suit as usual but was whiping a little girl's head while exiting the bathroom. Jourin stared at Roger with a confused look, while Roger....was merely expressionless while looking at her, Roger then took off the towel from the girl's head, showing it was Yuuri, who was also expressionless while looking at Jourin. "Alright, what would you two like to eat?" Roger nonchalantly asked the two, ignoring the fact he brought in a complete stranger to Jourin "Uhh...aren't you forgetting something...?" Jourin asked Roger, Roger turned to her while he was walking to the kitchen and stopped to think "Hmmm...Oh yeah, I forgot to buy groceries last night" Roger replied, with a small tone of realization "No not that! Though that is equally as important. I'm talking about this girl right here that you came out of the bathroom with" Jourin said, pointing at Yuuri. "Ah, right, this is Yuuri, she's gonna be living with us from now on, be nice to one another" Roger introduced Jourin to Yuuri, however, Jourin was still curious to knowing more, but before she could ask Roger was already exiting the door "I'm going to buy some groceries and probably stab a few people for that, so you two wait here" Roger said and left the room, leaving the two alone together. Jourin looked at Yuuri in silence, she rubbed the back of her head while smiling "So...are you and Roger related?" Yuuri did not reply to Jourin, but remained silent. Jourin felt a little irritated by that "Was that too personal? In that case, where are your parents?" Again, Yuuri didn't say a word, but instead tilted her head to the side as if she was confused and didn't know what Jourin was talking about at all. Jourin sighed and decided to sit silently and watch TV, that was conviniently, right infront of the bed that she was sitting on. Yuuri sat down next to her, looking emotionlessly at the TV screen. Jourin stared at Yuuri for a while, then turned back to the TV screen "Who are you?" Jourin calmly asked Yuuri "A-...Al-...." Remarkably, Yuuri was replying, or trying too atleast, trying to say a single word, but couldn't let it out. "What is it?" Jourin seemed concerned due ot Yuuri being unable to complete what she was intending to say "Ala-...!" Yuuri's voice became slightly louder as she continued to try and reply to Jourin "Al-....!" Suddenly, a small tear appeared from Yuuri's eye, much to Jourin's surprise. Jourin put her arm around Yuuri's shoulder "It's okay, you don't have to tell me now" Jourin said, Yuuri looked at Jourin, still expressionless, but appeared comfortable with Jourin's arm around her. Danger! Keep Out! After buying the neccesary groceries, Roger was walking back to the hotel with two bags full of food and drinks. Roger suddenly stopped and glared into the distance, where the small forest he was at yetserdat was visible, and for some reason, Roger began walking towards that direction. A while later, he was deep inside the woods, passing by the murder scene that he left last night, but no one noticed him walking by. Later, Roger reached what appears to be a small abandoned hospital, with many signs saying "Danger! Keep out! Restricted Area" and the like, the windows were missing, the building was crumbling and everything else was covered in spider webs, however, Roger kicked the door open and nonchalantly walked inside. He put the groceries down and searched for the light switch, after finding it he turned it on, but what he found were many ghastly looking animals, dogs, cats and birds alike, were all standing before him, their screen was rotten and their eyes were completely blank, flies were flying around them as if they were dead corpses. Roger stared at the animals, barely appearing intimidated by them, walking towards the animals while pulling out his knife he hid under his suit's coat, however, before the animals and Roger clashed, a strong whistling sound was heard and the animals fleed deeper into the abandoned hospital. Roger picked up his grocery bags and continued walking, evantually finding stares. He walked up the stares, reaching a small office with an old dusty desk that had pictures with broken frames and glass, while the lightbulb was flashing, barely keeping any light. Behind the desk sat someone on a chair, looking through the window. "I knew I saw something odd last night" Roger said, the person sitting behind the desk turned around, revealing herself to be a blue haired woman, wearing a nurse uniform, but with a short skirt and she was revealing her cleavage, her right eye was covered in bandages and her mouth was also covered by the surgical mask, however, her most distinctive feature was her left eye, it was red but the pupil was shaped like a black cross. "So which one did you see? The bird? The dog? Or was it the cat?" The nurse asked Roger "I saw a man hiding behind the trees, and I saw the direction he ran too when I noticed him" Roger replied to the nurse "Oh, so it was the dog" The nurse said, resting her arms on the desk "Please, sit down, Roger" The nurse told Roger, showing him the chair infront of the desk. "No thank you, I was just hear to look around, that's enough for me" Roger said and began walking away "Very well then, Roger, or should I say, New Reaper?" Roger's eyes widened in shock after the nurse revealed she knows who he is, but Roger quickly returned to his expressionless face and sat down on the chair. "How do you know that?" "I have my sources" "Alright, I'm afraid I have kill you now, don't want others to know that little secret too" Roger said, ending his small talk with the nurse, but before he could pull out his knife the nurse said "I'm not the only one who knows" Roger then stopped and put his knife back in his pocket "I have a partner who's watching right now, and if I die, he'll show the world who the New Reaper is, a man wearing a black suit, living his entire life, thinking he can erase the previous" After hearing the nurse's words, Roger immediately stabbed the desk out of frustration with his knife, clenching his hand on the handle, while he appeared to be in panic from the look of his eyes. "Don't worry, I only want one thing from you, and in return, I won't tell anyone about anything, dear A-..." "Shut up!" Roger stopped the nurse from talking any further. His grip on the knife lessened and he pulled it, scratching the desk while doing so and put it back in his coat's pocket, returning to his usual, emotionless face. "What do you want?" "Last night, you took something that I was researching for years, I want it back" "I didn't take anything you might want" "That monster, the one called Yuuri, the Black Beast, that's what you took" "What do you want from Yuuri?" "I already told you, I'm researching her to try and find out what she is and where she came from, but so far I have very little, but you, you're the only person she wasn't hostile towards, and I know exactly why" The nurse said, ending her conversation with Roger and turning around with her chair again. "My name is Hitomi Atsuko by the way" The nurse, known as Hitomi, revealed her name to Roger "It's only fair we know each other's names. I'm going to give you a week to bring her back to me, after all, I can understand how hard it can be, you only saw a tad of what she can do" Hitomi said to Roger. Roger stood up, grabbed his grocery bags and left the building, as Roger exited the abandoned hospital, Hitomi looked at him leave, and sighed in relief as a man shadowed in the corner of the hospital looked at her "You seem relieved" The man said to Hitomi "I literally thought he was going to stab me before I could threaten him" Hitomi replied and sat back on her chair, taking off her surgical mask, revealing a small scar across her lips "I guess you were lucky, but do you honestly think he'll bring it back? You remember what the person Yuuri looks like means to him" The man asked Hitomi "Don't worry, he's a cold hearted serial killer, he's identity remainning hidden is the most important thing to him, he doesn't care about anyone or anything, not even about himself, you did see how he was going to fight all of my pets, but I'm sure it'll be a few days until he can bring her back" Hitomi replied to the man. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines